Doppelgangers
by nightassassin480
Summary: Let's say,for sake of story,that all horror movie characters are real and so are doppelgangers.Now,for sake of humor,let's say that all their doppelgangers are girls.Now,for sake of fun,let's put them all in a house and make them live together.Rated AU for language, sexual themes, violence, and references to horrible things that have passed. OC's and OOCness as well.


**Hello people! This is going to be my new story but it won't be up for another few months. With that being said I just wanted to post the prologue to see how many people would be interested in reading it. Even though this is in the cross-over section under Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13****th****, (which I own none of these, sadly T.T), this story does contain different characters from Halloween, Scream, and Texas Chainsaw Massacre (along with other references later on). This is rated AU for language, sexual themes, and a whole lot of other stuff. Please enjoy! **

**For total clarification, here are the doppelgangers:**

**Freddy K.- Flora K., Jason V.- Jesica V., Michael M.- Morgan M. , Scream (AKA Ghostface)- Salem G.**

**Thomas H.- Tabatha H. **

**Bold and underlined-Jason's writing**

**Bold-Michael's writing**

_**Underlined, Italicized and Bold-Thomas's Writing**_

_Italicized and Underlined-Morgan's writing _

**~Everyone else talks~**

Prologue

Morgan sat in her seat patently, Michael to her left and Thomas to her right, waiting for the food to be brought out. The young woman had excellent control over her emotions, but this morning like any other morning, her 'housemates' were greatly testing that control.

"Don't play stupid with me asshole! You know what you did!" Flora was screaming at Freddy, obviously pissed at something he did.

"What I did? You're the one who left it out dammit!" Freddy yelled back also pissed.

"Well no shit Sherlock, I left it out! I wasn't done drinking it!"

"Well excuse me if I didn't realize it was your cup!"

"No, you DID know that that was my cup, you just somehow get off in taking all my stuff!"

"Alright, I admit I stole your underwear, but I didn't know that that was your damn coffee woman!"

"Liar!"

"Bitch!"

"Prick!"

"MURDERER!"

"CHILD MOLESTER!"

And with that comment Freddy preceded to punch Flora in the face, knocking her back slightly. She rebounded by tackling him to the floor. The small group of people seated around the table watched as they, once again, began to beat the living crap out of each other. Tabatha came into the room, carrying a large plate of pancakes along with syrup and butter.

"Hey guys, breakfast is-"She noticed Flora and Freddy rolling around on the floor, throwing punches and kicking each other. She sighed and continued, "Are they going at it again?"

"Over coffee." Scream said with a chuckle. She sighed again and set the plate down in the middle of the large wooden table. She watched them for a moment but decided to break it up once Flora had Freddy pinned and was now banging his head into the floor. Tabatha Looked to Jesica, who was watching all the commotion with her usual silence.

"Jesica, could you please break this up?" She asked with an annoyed groan. She hockey masked woman looked up at Tabatha and nodded, all expression on her face being hidden by her mask. She stood up and began to walk over to the fighting two, but Flora was still trying to prove her point.

"Don't. Touch. My. Damn. Coffee. Again!" She yelled as she continued to slam his head into the hardwood floor. Jesica grabbed the back of her sweater and yanked her up and off of Freddy, who was just barley clinging onto consciousness. "Jesica-ACK!-Put me down! I'm not finished with him yet!" She yelled to the taller lady, still flinging her arms and legs around.

Freddy sat up slowly, moaning softly as he pressed a hand on his forehead. "God, I feel like I have the world's worst hangover…" he mumbled, mostly to himself. Tabatha sighed and sat down at her spot between Scream and her best friend, Salem.

"Alright everyone, breakfast is ready!" She said again, mostly at Flora and Freddy.

"Food?" Flora asked and Jesica let go of her, both of them going to their own seats at the table. Freddy, after a moment, stood up and sat down as well, which his seat was as far away from Flora as possible. Everyone except for a few people moved towards the plate with forks ready until Tabatha cleared her throat loudly. Slowly they all sat back into their chairs.

"Everyone, bow your heads…" She said. Everyone did as they were told, Freddy, Flora, Jason, Jesica, Michael, Morgan, Scream, Salem, Thomas, and finally Tabatha all bowed their heads. She continued after a pause. "Dear Lord…"

**I promise that the chapters will get longer and that it will get better as the plot gets started. I hope you all enjoyed it and will be interested in reading it as the story goes along! Review and whatnot!**


End file.
